


The Match with Mechanica

by Brainiac246



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mutant Spring Man AU, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainiac246/pseuds/Brainiac246
Summary: Based on Bonka-chans AU and art (https://bonka-chan.deviantart.com/art/Mistakes-711403238)Spring Man has unexpectedly developed another pair of ARMS, much to the confusion of everyone else around him. This has never been observed before in all of ARMS' history. He decided to take a month long recess to familiarize himself with his new additions. A month has passed and he is finally stepping into the ring again, this time facing Mechanica. What's the worst that could happen?





	The Match with Mechanica

All eyes were on him. How could they not be? No one had seen him in least a month. Rumors passed. Whispers of what happened.

Broken ARMS. . .

Got bored. . .

Afraid of losing. . .

But now he was there for the entire stadium to see. Every screen in the world lit up to show him off. Him and his extra ARMS. There were many more camera flashes than usual. All broadcasting networks wanted a piece of his new appendages. Spring Man walked into the arena, nervous grin flashing. His first appearance with extra ARMS. He waited in anticipation, wondering how his adoring fans would take it. Silence.

Then, louder and louder, the chanting grew.

Spring Man! Spring Man! Spring Man! Spring Man!

They loved him. Surely his new additions would prove to be an advantage in the ring. The amount bet on Spring Man shot up to the millions. With his confidence found, he stood taller and flexed his ARMS for all to see. The crowd grew louder still.

His eyes shifted toward the opposite side of the ring, familiarizing himself with his opponent. He would be against Mechanica today. On a regular day, he wouldn’t hold his punches despite her being 15. Why would he? She was wearing a mech with only her head exposed. Still, he knew he had almost tripled in strength since their last fight. He could do some real damage if he wasn't careful. But that only applied to a normal fighter. Mechanica (or more her suit) was heavier and bulkier. It could take a real beating.

While Spring Man did calculations in his head, Mechanica took his new form in. She stared, shocked, for only a moment before smirking. She could take him. His extra ARMS were no match for her cold, hard steel. Both fighters took their places on opposing sides of the ring. They were fighting in the Spring Gym today, so Spring Man would have a slight advantage due to his familiarity. Biff began the match.

Ready. . .

**ARMS!**

Mechanica threw the first punch, throwing Spring Man slightly off guard. It had been a while since he had fought anyone, much less someone so aggressive. He dodged to the right and landed on a spring platform. He launched through the air over Mechanica’s head. She tried to throw anther punch at him, but it fell short. Spring Man landed behind her and drew his right ARMS back. She had barely turned around when Spring Man punched her.

Like a feather in the wind, she's flew backwards. The crowd roared. Spring Man didn't hear then. He knew something was wrong. He hit her square in her mech’s chest, just like he planned, but it crumpled way too easily. He barely felt any resistance from the metal. Mechanica wasn't moving. Spring Man ignored the screaming fans. He could only hear the gasping coming from Mechanica’s direction, mixed in with barely audible cries and whimpers. Something was wrong.

He ran to her. She was barely conscious and struggled to breathe as if she were drowning. Her eyes opened even wider and she flinched as Spring Man leaned over her. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. As quickly as he could, Spring Man threw off his gloves and dropped to be knees. His two left ARMS grabbed the front of her mech in panic and tore the front half clean off, like wrapping paper off of a present. Again, no resistance from the metal. She lay inside the mech, her arms not on the controls but wrapped around her abdomen. Blood was smeared on the controls as well as the interior of the front panel he tore off. It was clear that Spring Man’s punch caused the various metal scraps to cut into her body and collapse in on itself, crushing the controls and well as Mechanica’s lungs. Who knows what other damage it had caused.

Mechanica’s eyes softened from fear to wincing. Tears poured down her cheeks, though she didn't notice them. Spring Man’s right ARMS found her upper back and head, cradling both gently. His left ARMS followed suit with her lower back and legs. He carefully pulled her from the wreckage and held her in his ARMS.

“MEDIC!” he yelled into the now silent arena. The crowd had finally realized the gravity of the situation.

She was small in his ARMS. Smaller than she usually seemed.

_She is a child_ , he thought.

_I just hurt a **child**. _

He was shaking now, his voice breaking. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never would have. . . I didn't think. . . I shouldn't have. . . I'm sorry,” he whispered to Mechanica, though his admissions fell on deaf ears. The paramedics came after a few seconds and took Mechanica away. Spring Man later learned she had several broken ribs and needed surgery. The judges decided that Spring Man won the match with a KO. He broke several records including fastest victory of eight seconds and the first ever one hit KO.

Spring Man resigned from fighting just two hours after the match.


End file.
